


Orders

by Anonymous



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Brainwashing, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hurt No Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Mockery of Consent, Pedophilia, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape, Slapping, Unhappy Ending, Wet & Messy, coming on command
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A young Prowl catches the eye of his Chief Enforcer.
Relationships: Original Cybertronian Character/Prowl
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52
Collections: Anonymous





	Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Every Idle Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137384) by Anonymous. 

> Seriously, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat. Mind the tags. Take care of yourself.
> 
> The underage and pedophilia tags are based on Earth Wars ages. Hot Rod is considered a teenager at Inception +260,000. In this fic, Prowl - cold constructed and made to order in an adult frame though he may be - is only Inception +1,300.
> 
> This fic is based on Every Idle Word, in which cold constructed Enforcers are onlined with compliance coding, meaning if they're given an order, they have no choice but to follow it.
> 
> This is my first smut, and it was not enjoyable to write no matter what antis might think, so please be gentle.

"Prowl, wait," Enforcer Chief Leech said as the rest of the tac team filed out the door.

The young Praxian rotated lazily in his chair, waiting for orders.

Leech nodded once to himself when the door was closed and then leaned against the table. "How old are you now, Prowl?"

"Inception +1300, sir," Prowl answered dutifully.

"And you've been with us for that long, hm?"

Prowl nodded.

"Hm," Leech said. He walked around the table and made a vague gesture. "Stand up."

Prowl stood.

"I think it's time you were taught something," Leech purred, circling around him. "But I need your consent first. Say yes."

Prowl froze. "Yes."

"Excellent." Leech's hand came down on Prowl's modesty panel, rubbing tight circles. "I'll let you choose one of these things to learn first: riding, sucking, or licking."

Prowl's optics went carefully blank.

"Make a choice now."

"Licking," Prowl blurted.

Leech hummed in disappointment. "I suppose it's best to start you off with something easy. Now, here are the rules for when it's just you and me. If I touch you, you become aroused or your arousal increases." He pressed harder on the panel.

Prowl's cooling fans clicked on with a whir.

"If I praise you, you become aroused or your arousal increases. If I degrade you, you become aroused or your arousal increases. If I hurt you, you become aroused or your arousal increases. Do you understand?"

Prowl nodded.

"Good boy. And every time you become aroused or your arousal increases, I want a positive deluge of lubricant coming from this lovely little organ right behind here." Leech tapped twice on Prowl's panel and then grinned at the sudden warmth of it. "You don't open your panels until I say. You don't overload until I say. You overload every time I order it. You only overload from your valve, you redirect all charge from your spike to your valve. You make as much noise as you want, but you don't speak. Do you understand?"

Prowl nodded.

"Alright. Bend over the table, spread your legs, and put your hands above your head, palms flat."

Prowl swallowed and did as asked.

"Perfect," Leech murmured, chuckling to himself as Prowl shuddered. He knelt behind him and licked a stripe up his panel. "We'll start with a warm up. Open your panels."

There was the sound of a microtransformatiom and then the splatter of lubricant hitting the metal floor.

Leech grinned. "I'll have to make you clean that up later." And then he raised his hand and brought it down hard on Prowl's glowing, swollen exterior node. "Overload."

Prowl shrieked in pain and arousal as more hot lubricant coated the floor.

Leech chuckled. "I wonder what would happen if I did it again."

Prowl whimpered.

"That's right, I did say I'd get to the licking." He pressed his thumb to that abused node and then leaned in and snaked his glossa out from between his teeth, delving deep and touching nodes that had never been touched before.

Prowl squirmed, but stayed in position.

"Relax," Leech said, pulling away. "I'm just trying to clean up all this lubricant, you filthy piece of shareware. Clearly my mouth isn't gonna be enough. Maybe I should bring the rest of the staff in here and let them have their turn with you. I bet you'd like that, being spread open like a dock whore and used until you were dry." He licked up the center of Prowl's valve. "Not that there's a chance of that happening."

Prowl shuddered.

Leech huffed. "Alright, I'm bored with this now." He stood and transformed his own panels away, spike extending. "With all this, you should have no problem taking me as is. Well, just to make sure, overload."

Prowl's back arched in a graceful curve.

"Beautiful," Leech purred before shoving himself in ruthlessly. His spike pounded in and out in a relentless pattern. "Have you ever used your valve or spike before?"

Prowl shook his head, oil gathering at the corners of his optics.

"So you've never experienced the pleasure of having someone's valve overload around your spike."

Prowl offlined his optics, swallowing miserably even as his entire frame ached for release. 

"That's okay. Cause I will. Overload."

Prowl gasped his release even as his charge ratcheted higher and higher.

"Again. Overload." Leech nuzzled the back of Prowl's neck, pressing his dentae into the soft cabling. "Let's see how many times you can go off before you offline yourself."

It was only twice more before Leech grunted and Prowl felt something warm flood over his insides. Another fifteen back-to-back-to-back before Leech declared himself bored.

"Get off the table and kneel down on the floor."

Onlining his optics, Prowl shakily got to his knees.

Leech nodded. "Now bend down and lick up all your lubricant. Every last drop." He stood there and watched as Prowl laved the floor with his glossa, then tsked when he sat back on his heels. "You missed a spot." He kicked Prowl onto his back, crushing sensitive doorwings with his in frame-weight and then shoved his foot in his face. "Clean it up."

Tentatively, Prowl stuck out just the tip of his glossa and cleaned the chief's foot.

Leech smiled. "Good. Now close your panels and stand up." He waited for Prowl to comply before continuing. "Don't tell anyone this ever happened. Go to the washracks and clean up. Then sit at your desk, open your panel back up, and keep it open until the end of your shift. I like the thought of my good boy just waiting for me to take him."

Prowl shivered and nodded, heading for the door.

"Oh, and Prowl?" Leech called.

Prowl stopped and looked up.

Leech gave him a crooked, lecherous grin. "Fall in love with me."

Prowl's spark lurched in protest as his processor redefined and relabeled everything to do with his chief.

Leech nodded. "Go on, now."

Prowl hurried to the communal washracks, unable to ignore the jealous eyes of his batchmate, Barricade. Once there, under the solvent spray, he collapsed to his knees and burst into tears.

He wept over the abuse, and he wept because he knew Leech would never love him back.


End file.
